User talk:PatchesofRedwall
Hi PatchesofRedwall, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 00:13, February 20, 2010 Welcome!! Hello and Welcome PatchesofRedwall! hey, I know Hyzenthlay too!:) well anyways hope you have fun here, and I hope we could be friends? and once again Welcome!Sister Armel Don't mess with this squirrel! 00:53, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Haha, it really doesn't matter, but you might want to reply on the other persons talk page that way they get the message after they sign in:)Sister Armel Don't mess with this squirrel! 01:05, February 20, 2010 (UTC) hey do you know what 'shout box' is and how to get it up?Sister Armel Don't mess with this squirrel! 01:12, February 20, 2010 (UTC) shout box is a thing where you can chat with other users, ok in the upper right corner of the screen you will see yore users name, home, talk, whatchlist, and then 'More' click on that then click 'Manage widgets' another box will come up on the top of the screen and you scroll along until you find 'shout box' click on that (but you have to be on yore talk page or user page before you click it, or it wont work) and then a little box will pop up on the left side of the screen, and there will be a little white box at the bottom, and you click on that and type in what you want to say, and poof! you have 'shout box' :)Sister Armel Don't mess with this squirrel! Hello Welcome to Redwall Wiki, PatchesofRedwall! If you need any help, or want to be friends, leave a message. See you around! --Neildown60px| Semper fi 03:57, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Hello and welcome to AREdwall WIki! I know Hyzy quite well and would be delighted to become friends with you. I 'ope ye 'ave a good time 'ere-Segalia Riverstorm Beware the Warrior! Thunk! 13:14, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Bows formerly Greetings fellow redwall fan and welcome to the redwall wiki! I'm Ferretmaiden, but friends call me Meeka! If you want to learn how to make a cool avatar (that picture thingy in the left hand corner) go to my userpage! I hope you have more fun than a human being should be allowed to have here!--Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 15:24, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :D Hiya Patchy! You FINALLY made an account--and just in time too, as The Sable Quean comes out in two(?) days! *squeals* Everyone is really nice, and you'll fit right in! If you have any questions about anything, just ask me or anyone really; everyone's helpful. Don't be afraid to ask LordTBT, he's nice too, just omniscient ;). Start working on some fan art and maybe we could work on a fan fiction together :) Also, don't forget to sign my friend list! --Hyzenthlay of Redwall Watership Down is my Noonvale 19:59, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Nice user name. Pleased to meet you. --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 22:43, February 21, 2010 (UTC)